For example, EP 2241867 A1 discloses a device for filling processing stations with a pumpable operating material, wherein two or more transition chambers are associated with a central tank for the operating material, each transition chamber being associated with one of the processing stations in such a way that the operating material is initially conveyable from the central tank into the respective transition chamber, and from there to the particular associated processing station, wherein a pressure medium nozzle which is directed toward the transition chamber is provided for conveying the operating material to the processing stations.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved device for conveying an operating material.